Un caos inesperado
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Esto era muy extraño y nadie se lo podía creer. ¿Desde cuando Kardia y Shion se llevaban bien y hasta salían juntos? ¿Será que andaban en algo? ¿O tal vez se trataba de un malentendido? No había respuesta clara para esta situación. Dohko estaba muy confundido y Dégel a punto de congelar todo el Santuario.


Internamente, yo sé que debería estar escribiendo el otro fanfic, pero esto fue más fuerte.

Me explico: Para quien no esté enterado, hace relativamente poco, subí un fanfic donde los protagonistas eran Milo y Mu. Un poco extraño. El caso es que en las notas finales yo hablé sobre que mis personajes favorito siempre son Escorpio y Aries, pero que ni loca hacía un fanfic donde ellos tuvieran algo. Bueno, lo que fácil se dice fácil se rompe, ¿o no era así? En fin, espero que les guste mi nuevo hijo raro. Este vendría a ser el Aspros(?)

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en la historia de _Acciones_ , gracias a ellas yo estoy subiendo esto hoy. Sobre todo gracias a Yuki Soto y a Pequebalam, quienes siempre leen estas cositas que escribo y me inspiraron para hacer este nuevo monstruo. Esto va especialmente para ustedes. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Esto es gay. Mucho. Como siempre, y estúpido. Están advertidos.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es propiedad de Masami, Teshirogi, Tinelli(?, etc.

* * *

Dohko recorrió el camino de las Doce Casas hasta encontrarse en la entrada de Aries. Su propósito era claro: quería hablar con el protector de ese templo. Había estado de misión mucho tiempo y sentía que no veía a Shion hacía mucho. Quizá exageraba, pero fueron tres largas semanas. Para colmo, cuando llegó, el ariano no estaba en su casa. Luego de que descansó y habló con el Patriarca, Dohko decidió ir a probar suerte de nuevo. Dio un par de pasos dentro de la casa de Aries sin necesidad de anunciarse, nunca lo hacía cuando iba a saludar a Shion, pero no lo vio por ningún lado y nuevamente pensó que quizá no estaba.

Una voz se alzó fuerte en el silencio, era la del santo de Aries. ¿Acaso estaba riendo? Caminó un poco más siguiendo el sonido y ahí lo encontró. ¿Qué hacía Kardia ahí hablando con él y Shion parecía increíblemente divertido con lo que le contaba? Esa situación lo dejó tan desconcertado que no pudo acercarse más hasta que lo notaran. Al contrario, se quedó observando y anuló la presencia de su cosmos para que los otros presentes no lo sintieran.

Shion tenía una risa encantadora, eso no lo podía negar, ¿pero que Kardia la provocara? Eso era extraño. Si el escorpiano era como Manigoldo con pelo largo, quizá más guapo, pero con un humor similar y a Shion casi nunca le causaban las cosas que Manigoldo decía, muy pocas, o tal vez se hacía el que no. De todas formas, seguía confundiéndole la escena. Ellos estaban prácticamente fuera de la casa, el ariano se encontraba sentado en un gran barandal mientras que Kardia estaba apoyado ahí, junto a él, y seguía hablando vaya a saber uno de qué, porque Dohko no alcazaba a escuchar desde donde estaba. Kardia hablaba demasiado rápido y modulaba muy pocas palabras, parecía estar ansioso, por lo que no llegaba a entenderle nada y se preguntó cómo el otro santo sí le entendía, porque éste asentía a todo lo que el otro decía.

En ese instante, Shion levantó una mano y la agitó con delicadeza para que Kardia se callara.

—Bien, bien —dijo sonriendo con suavidad—. Saldré contigo.

Aquella declaración lo dejó perplejo, estático y con la respiración cortada. ¿Qué estaba pasando delante de sus ojos? Sencillamente, Dohko no era capaz de describirlo. Por lo visto, él no era el único sorprendido, porque Kardia, por su parte, también se emocionó mucho, tanto que abrazó a Shion sin ningún reparo mientras decía "Gracias, rubiecito" o algo similar.

Se retiró de Aries sin saber por qué y aún con un nudo en la garganta. No tenía palabras para decir qué fue lo que vio o quizá sí. En realidad, se podía imaginar muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que no era capaz de entender eran aquella furia que le hacía apretar los dientes hasta dolerle, ¿de dónde nacía? Intentó razonarlo subiendo hasta su templo, pero no fue posible. ¿Shion y Kardia? Eso, definitivamente, era de otra dimensión.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Dégel se sintió desconcertado cuando bajó hasta Escorpio y se encontró con Kardia revolviendo todas sus cosas. ¿Será que buscaba algo? Quiso preguntarle, pero, cuando lo hizo, el escorpiano sólo le contestó: "Un segundo, Dégel. Creo que por aquí…" cosa que le llamó aún más la atención. Siempre consideró que Kardia tenía un desastre en su templo, pero ahora parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán. Tenía distintas cosas y montones de prendas tiradas por el piso. El santo de Acuario no lo diría, pero sintió cierta curiosidad por lo que estaba buscando su compañero.

—¡Aquí está! —afirmó con exagerada felicidad, como si acabara de ganar una batalla y ahí Dégel volvió a mirarlo.

Se trataba de un abrigo, una gabardina negra, larga y muy elegante. La miró atónito. ¿En serio Kardia tenía de ese tipo de ropa? ¿Y para qué se supone que la quería? Antes de pensar en preguntarlo, el escorpiano ya se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó finalmente mientras veía cómo Kardia se colocaba una camisa blanca. ¿Incluso camisas tenía? ¿Por qué nunca le había visto esa ropa antes?

—Tengo que salir —contestó simplemente, luchando con los botones de la prenda—. Estas cosas, nunca le acierto.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de Dégel y se acercó para ayudarle. El santo de Escorpio refunfuñó un poco, pero aceptó que la mano experta de Dégel le ayudara con esa ropa del demonio. Sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía picando en el acuariano. Esa ropa era bastante elegante. Incluso el pantalón negro y las botas que el otro se había puesto, le quedaban muy bien. Hasta le daban un aire diferente y casi sofisticado, aunque seguía tratándose de… Bueno, Kardia.

—¿Una misión? —indagó una vez más, abrochando correctamente los botones. De un pequeño vistazo, observó cómo Kardia volteaba la mirada y se rascaba un ojo. Mala señal. Estaba inventando una mentira. Sí, hasta los gestos ya le conocía. El escorpiano era muy simple y transparente, exteriorizaba todo lo que pasaba por él. Eso era una ventaja y a la vez no, porque Dégel sabía que le estaba por mentir.

—No —confesó para sorpresa del otro, quien aún esperaba más, pero no hubo otra respuesta. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

—¿A dónde vas a entonces? —Su voz sonó con una pizca más de exigencia, pero eso sólo pareció alterar al otro.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi mamá para que te diga a dónde voy? —espetó de mala forma, cosa que al acuariano no le gustó.

—Quizá desde que te llevaste a nuestra diosa por ahí y casi mueres —le recordó y Kardia rodó los ojos con un suspiro fastidiado. Se alejó de Dégel buscando ese abrigo de nuevo. Siempre le tenía que recordar lo mismo. Ya había pasado un tiempo, pero seguían insistiendo. Incluso el desgraciado de Sísifo aún lo miraba con rencor. Malditos imbéciles.

—Sólo iré a comprar unas cosas y vuelvo, ya deja de joder.

Esa respuesta le dejó aún más alerta. Parecía que estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero tenía la sensación de que no era algo completo. Kardia caminó hasta la entrada de su templo, colocándose la gabardina, y con Dégel pisándole los talones.

—Seguramente causes algún alboroto yendo al pueblo —"O en cualquier lado" pensó, pero no lo dijo—. Deja que yo…

—No hace falta, mamá —dijo burlón, girándose a Dégel para encararlo—. Shion irá conmigo.

Dégel abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Shion? —repitió sólo para obtener una confirmación. ¿Desde cuándo Kardia le hablaba a Shion? ¿Desde cuándo Kardia era su amigo?

—Sí, Shion, ya sabes —pronunció con desgano—. Rubio, puntos en la frente, cara de niña bonita, el santo de Aries.

—Ya sé quién es —lo cortó.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué preguntas —Se volteó nuevamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su templo—. No me esperes a cenar, mamá. Me voy de juerga.

Vio a Kardia agitar la mano en forma de despedida al mismo tiempo que largaba esas palabras irónicas, pero Dégel no se las tomó tan así. No había nadie cerca en ese momento para notarlo, pero un frío aterrador comenzó a emanar de él. ¿De dónde nacían estas ganas de congelar a Kardia repentinamente? Estuvo tentado a tirarle con su Polvo de Diamantes a ver si se iba tan contento, pero se contuvo. Tenía que relajarse. Esto no tenía por qué perturbarlo, no era algo importante. Sólo Kardia saliendo por ahí en compañía de Shion… No, en definitiva no era importante, pero sí le perturbaba.

¿Por qué Shion? ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos se hablaban? Sabía que Kardia, en sí, no tenía una mala relación con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero tampoco grandes amistades. Mucho menos con el santo de Aries. ¿De dónde es que venía esta nueva amistad? ¿Amistad? ¿Realmente era eso? Conociendo al escorpiano, se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero de Shion nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Una necesidad por saber le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que enterarse qué le ocultaba Kardia y qué tenía que ver el ariano en todo esto. Si era lo que Dégel estaba pensando, metería a Kardia en un ataúd de hielo en el fondo del Mediterráneo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba bajando por las Doce Casas, por donde Kardia ya se había marchado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en controlar sus emociones, porque una muy fuerte ya lo estaba controlando a él. Ira, celos, furia, como fuera que le llamaran las personas normales; ahora la estaba experimentando por más que lo negara.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—Hey, chino, volviste —La voz de Kardia resonó en templo de Libra, sorprendiendo más de la cuenta a su protector.

—Kardia —saludó Dohko y no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo el otro iba vestido. Una mala sensación le atacó de pronto, pero no lo dejó en evidencia y el escorpiano tampoco pareció notarlo—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

Kardia chaqueó la lengua, ya harto de esa pregunta.

—Sólo saldré —aclaró—. ¿Acaso tengo que dejar constancia de a dónde voy todo el tiempo? Ni que fuera una maldita cárcel.

—Es que cuando fuiste a….

—¡Ya sé! —vociferó antes de que le volvieran a recordar lo mismo de siempre— Y si el estúpido de Sísifo pregunta dile que no, no me lleve a Sasha esta vez, me fui a morir solo y golpéalo por mí si sonríe. Me voy a la mierda, adiós.

Dohko no dijo nada al respecto, dejó pasar a Kardia y ni siquiera se inmutó por la imagen en su mente de él golpeando al líder de las fuerzas doradas. El escorpiano tenía ideas extrañas en su mente, ¿cómo a Shion podía divertirle o querer estar con alguien como él? Por más que lo meditó durante todo ese tiempo, aún no encontraba la respuesta.

Más allá de su opinión al respecto, Dohko tenía que admitir que ese no era su asunto. Shion podía estar con quien quisiera y también de la forma en que mejor le parezca. Eso lo tenía claro. Aun así, ahí estaba, dándole vueltas al asunto y sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar. ¿Por qué tenía esa maraña de sentimientos dentro suyo? Aunque la respuesta era obvia. Claro que era por Shion. Lo quería, demasiado para ser exactos, y la idea de que ahora mismo éste estuviera saliendo con Kardia le irritaba. No debía ser así, pero era la verdad.

Tan enceguecido estaba, que no notó cuando se dirigió a la entrada de su templo. Kardia ya no se veía en las escaleras, pero el impulso de bajar le atacó. ¿Qué haría de todas formas si iba? Ese pensamiento detuvo sus pasos antes de comenzar a descender. ¿Con qué derecho iba a ir él a meterse en la cita de esos dos? ¿Cita? ¿Ellos tenían una cita? ¡Ay, para qué se iba a engañar! Claramente lo era. Los vio juntos esa mañana y lo confirmó con más detalles de los que hubiera querido. Dohko se sintió bastante patético en ese momento y se agradeció que nadie pudiera verlo, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Así que no soy el único intrigado.

Dohko pegó un respingo y se volteó a verlo. ¿Qué hacía el santo de Acuario ahí? ¿Tan ensimismado en su confusión mental estaba que no lo notó llegar?

—Dégel —pronunció con los ojos puestos en éste. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel en ese instante. Era normal que aquel santo siempre estuviera rodeado de un aura fría, pero ahora parecía haberse incrementado—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿También bajas?

El acuariano no contestó. Caminó un par de pasos hasta pararse junto a Dohko y miró el camino descendiente de las Doce Casas.

—¿Sabes en qué andan esos dos? —preguntó luego de unos instantes.

El rostro siempre calmo y sereno del santo de Acuario no dejó de observar aquellas escaleras, pero Dohko percibía tensión en el aire. Dégel tenía razón, ambos estaban alterados y por el mismo motivo, al parecer.

—Ehm… —Por un momento dudó si debía hablar o no. Después de todo, seguía creyendo que no le incumbía ese asunto, pero lo hizo de todos modos—. Los oí hablando hoy cuando pasaba por Aries —explicó—. Ellos no me vieron, pero yo escuché que decían algo sobre salir… Creo que tienen una cita.

Apretó los dientes al exponer su idea en voz alta. Había sido muy difícil tener que decirlo, más que pensarlo siquiera. Le enojaba, realmente le molestaba. Tanto que creía que su cosmos comenzaría a elevarse si no se calmaba. Sin embargo, una distracción lo trajo de vuelta al momento. Una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo, tan helada hasta casi congelarle la punta de los cabellos. Observó al santo de Acuario, quien aún tenía la misma mueca en el rostro, pero algo había cambiado. Se había vuelto más amenazante de repente, como si un instinto asesino le hubiera cubierto.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que alguno de los dos hablara. Ambos tenían el mismo problema y los mismos deseos. Para Dohko no era una novedad lo que pasaba entre Kardia y Dégel, y suponía que el santo de Acuario también intuía su aprecio desmedido por Shion. No había nada que explicar en ese momento.

—No creo que confíes en Kardia para estar con Shion —Fueron las palabras de Dégel— y yo no confío en Kardia para estar con nadie sin causar algún problema.

Por unos momentos, pensó en las palabras dichas por el acuariano. Había más que lo plasmado explícitamente y no necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo. Dégel pareció conforme de que lo entendiera.

—Sugieres que…

—Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo —le cortó antes de que dijera la frase completa.

No sería tan grave, era por un bien mayor o de eso intentaron convencerse. Por más que pusieran excusas para justificarse, ellos sabían el motivo real de su accionar, pero no lo admitirían ni entre los dos.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso? —espetó Kardia tomando una tela extraña entre sus manos. Le había llamado la atención por los dibujos raros que tenía, pero cuando la agarró no tuvo idea qué hacer con ella.

—Creo que es un pañuelo —dijo Shion a su lado.

—Parece una sábana —La miró con más detalle y ya no le parecía atractiva. Había pensado en Sasha al verla, pero no se imaginaba a la niña usando algo así.

—Mira —tomó la tela entre las manos de Kardia y la colocó en el cuello de éste— y más o menos así debe ir.

—Me veo como el viejo Sage yéndose de fiesta un viernes por la noche —comentó viéndose en el reflejo de una ventana. Aquellas palabras hicieron reír a Shion con ganas y Kardia lo acompañó. La imagen mental había sido demasiado fuerte como para contenerla.

Dejaron la tela en el puesto donde estaba y siguieron caminando. Estaban recorriendo un mercado que había en el pueblo de Rodorio. Había muchísimas cosas. Desde comida, chucherías, juegos y también gente, mucha gente. Shion había tenido razón en decirle que no llevara su armadura o llamarían la atención, cosa que era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. Por más que esa ropa no le gustaba demasiado, era lo una de las cosas más sobrias que tenía. Había estropeado su ropa de siempre en uno de sus últimos entrenamientos y aún no la remplazaba.

Caminaron entre los distintos puestos de cosas, mirando y pasearon un poco, hasta que Kardia vio algo hermoso: un puesto de manzanas acarameladas. Tomó la mano de Shion y lo arrastró hasta el carrito sin importarle nada. ¡Muchas manzanas con caramelo! Compró como siete y luego de pagarlas, empezó a comer una.

—Ten —dijo con la boca llena, por lo que casi que no se le entendía, extendiéndole una de las manzanas a Shion. Éste parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, tomándola.

—Gracias —Apenas dio el primer mordisco cuando Kardia ya iba por la tercera manzana. La idea de que en un rato seguramente volverían a comprar más pasó por la cabeza del ariano, pero no importaba, tenían todo el día por delante aún. Degustó la manzana acaramelada sin darse cuenta que los estaban observando.

Desde una distancia segura, otro par de caballeros también deambulaban en el pueblo, pero con un propósito diferente. Dohko no estaba seguro si lo que hacían era correcto, pero cada vez que observaba lo divertido que parecía ir Shion se perdía y olvidaba si estaba bien o mal. Él no era una persona celosa, pero en ese momento sentía que le estaban quitando algo muy preciado y tenía la necesidad de accionar. A su lado iba Dégel, quien, aunque hablara poco, no podía parar de maquinar un millón de pensamientos a la vez. ¿Manzanas con caramelo, eh? A él jamás, ni una vez siquiera, Kardia le compartió una de sus estúpidas manzanas y ahora lo veía haciéndolo con el carnero. Apretó la mano en un puño sin notarlo y trató de contener su ira.

—Dégel —La voz preocupada de Dohko lo alertó. El chino le señaló el árbol junto a él y notó que la corteza se estaba comenzando a congelar.

Preocupado, se sobresaltó levemente y se corrió de allí. Iba a ir dejando un rastro de hielo si no se daba cuenta.

—Quizás estamos yendo demasiado lejos —comentó Dohko y el acuariano lo miró sorprendido—. Deberíamos aceptar si ellos quieren...

—No lo digas —Su pedido sonó como una orden más que nada—. Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

No dijo más nada. Dohko sabía que el santo de Acuario estaba peor que él, ya que su relación con Kardia abarcaba muchos más que lo que se veía superficialmente y no era capaz de imaginarse cuánto. Por eso calló y continuaron el seguimiento. Él podría aceptar que Shion esté con alguien más si quisiera, pero evidentemente Dégel no era persona que perdonara una traición.

Por su parte, los otros dos se detuvieron en un puesto con un juego que se cruzaron. Era de tiro al blanco. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Kardia en ese instante.

—Te apuesto a que no me ganas —comentó y, para su sorpresa, los ojos de Shion brillaron con entusiasmo.

—¿Es un reto? —Sonrió con la mitad de la boca.

—Oh sí —asintió y se preparó para jugar—. Espero que estés listo para perder, rubiecito.

—Lo mismo digo, Kardia.

Qué sorpresa fue descubrir que ese carnero era competitivo y hasta le dio una gran pelea, pero obviamente Kardia acabó ganando. Su puntería era infalible como santo de Escorpio y Shion tuvo que aceptar la derrota. Comieron más manzanas en compensación mientras seguían el paseo.

Esa escena había sido bastante desconcertante para los observadores. Siguieron a sus presas por distintos puntos y los vieron conversar animadamente. Parecía una salida bastante normal y poco romántica a decir verdad. La tensión entre los dos espías pareció bajar inclusive, hasta que vieron a los otros dos parándose a un nuevo puesto. Dégel casi congela todo a su alrededor con Dohko incluido. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kardia mirando libros y tan animado? Nunca, jamás, había querido leer algo. Ni siquiera un cuento o la más mínima cosa, y eso que Dégel insistió, pero no había caso con el escorpiano. ¿Ahora el desgraciado iba a ver libros en su cita? ¿Seguro que estaban siguiendo a las personas correctas? Sí, sin duda y cada vez tenía más ganas de matarlo.

Por supuesto, les siguieron la pista de cerca, tenían suerte de que ese mercado fuera grande y los ocultaba perfectamente. Kardia se veía incómodo y que en cualquier momento iba a entrar en pánico rodeado de tantos libros, pero parecía cambiar cuando Shion llamaba su atención para hablarle. El rubio le explicaba algunas cosas sobre los libros, tomaba alguno y se lo alcanzaba para que lo vea, pero lo más sorprendente era que el escorpiano estaba escuchando. ¿Escuchaba una explicación, que seguro no estaba entendiendo, de libros de poesía y no era capaz de oírlo a él cuando le sugería que al menos fuera prudente en las misiones y que no esté arriesgando su vida en vano? Esto ya era demasiado. Estuvo a punto de entrar en acción y acercarse a los otros dos para poner fin a esto, pero Dohko lo detuvo y le dijo que no, que se quedara quieto o tendrían problemas. Lo pensó un segundo y asintió. Haría caso sólo porque estaban en ese lugar, rodeados de tantas personas. ¿Cuándo el joven caballero de Libra se había vuelto más prudente que él? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza y todo por culpa de ese par.

Al instante vieron cómo ambos hojeaban un libro juntos y algunos niños jugaban por ahí, mientras la madre no los miraba. Uno de ellos empujó a Kardia y tiró del pelo a Shion. Quizá no hubiera importado, pero los pequeños siguieron merodeando y molestando alrededor de ambos. Kardia, quien por supuesto no se iba a quedar quieto, insultó a la madre de los niños diciendo algo como _"Llévate a esos críos de mierda de vuelta a tu rancho, bruja"_. Ella lo ignoró diciendo que era un maleducado y se volteó para irse. El escorpiano, preso de la ira, tomó el gran libro de pasta gruesa que instantes atrás miraba y lo alzó con intención de tirárselo a la vieja por la cabeza. Shion tuvo que intervenir quitándole el libro y diciéndole que se detenga. Lo tuvo que sacar a rastras prácticamente porque Kardia no se quería dar por vencido en esa "pelea".

Dégel internamente, sabía que eso pasaría. El santo de Escorpio no podía ir a ninguna parte sin causar un tumulto, pero Shion lo controló perfectamente y eso también le molestó. Detener al estúpido de hacer alguna imprudencia era su trabajo, no del borrego. Le faltaba una gota para explotar y congelar todo el pueblo con Santuario incluido.

Estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Dohko lo paró de nuevo y la dijo que observara. Kardia había regresado solo, pero no para seguir la batalla. Lo vieron tomar algún libro, no alcanzaron a ver cuál, lo compró y se fue. ¿Ahora compraba libros? ¿Qué clase de maleficio había hecho el ariano sobre él? Alguno muviano o aprendido allá en Jamir seguramente. No importaba, lo que sea iban a descubrirlo.

Shion esperaba a Kardia en un pequeño parque, sentado en una banca y suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio regresar. En parte, no había estado seguro de dejarlo volver, pero el escorpiano le prometió que sería un segundo y que no haría nada loco. Estaba contento de que hubiera cumplido.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara —pidió Kardia, sentándose a su lado—. Pareces Dégel a punto de darme un sermón.

—Debería hacerlo —comentó, por más que no se sintiera verdaderamente molesto.

—Aunque sea admite que fue gracioso —Al decir eso, miró fijamente a Shion, esperó un par de segundos y finalmente éste sonrió. Sí, había sido bastante gracioso en realidad. En el momento no le consideró así, pero ahora le parecía divertida la escena.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Esa plaza estaba muy calmada, con poca gente andando y lejos del alboroto que se daba en el mercado. Ahora sólo estaban ellos. Kardia buscó entre la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos y sacó un paquete.

—Para ti —Se lo extendió a Shion y éste lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin animarse a agarrarlo— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero regalarte algo —contestó Kardia encogiéndose de hombros—. Considéralo como un premio consuelo por no haberme ganado en el juego.

Shion río ante eso y luego de meditarlo un poco, aceptó el regalo.

—Gracias —murmuró con una sonrisa tonta y aquel paquete entre las manos.

—Es un libro —explicó—, pero ábrelo después. Es una sorpresa —El ariano arqueó una ceja confundido, pero hizo caso. Lo vería después cuando estuviera solo, sea lo que sea—. Ya que te gusta leer, espero que lo aproveches.

—Lo intentaré.

—Y que pienses en mí cuando lo hagas —continuó.

—Bien, lo haré —Una risa estúpida salió de su labios, pero más que nada iba porque le parecían extraños esos comentarios y a la vez divertidos. Kardia era una persona muy impredecible.

Una brisa fría corrió de repente y le hizo erizar la piel. ¿De dónde vendría eso? Si hasta el momento el clima estaba muy agradable. Aquellas conjeturas no pudieron seguir pasando por su mente porque al instante el escorpiano volvió a llamarle la atención.

—Shion —La seriedad puesta en la voz de Kardia le pareció impropia de éste, tanto que obligó al ariano a ponerse serio también. ¿Qué será lo que tenía en mente?—. Hay algo que quiero decirte —Ese comentario hizo que se le cortara la respiración, no podía imaginárselo. Escorpio hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. En realidad, es algo que pienso desde que te conozco y espero que no te moleste, pero necesito decirlo.

Shion se encontró a sí mismo tragando saliva, temeroso de lo que fuera a oír de su compañero, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era. Aunque la seriedad extraña que se había instalado en el ambiente lo hacía sospechar. No importaba, echarse para atrás no era una opción.

—Adelante —dijo asintiendo y espero a que el otro hablase. Estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso, tanto que comenzaría a zarandear al otro si no hablaba pronto.

Kardia suspiró, se acercó un poco más y clavó sus ojos en los del otro. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

—Shion, yo te…

No podía creer lo que había oído. De todo lo que hubiera esperado el santo de Aries, justo eso era lo de menos, pero por alguna razón no le pareció tan extraño. Dio su respuesta, sonrió y vio a Kardia mirarlo entusiasmado.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, había un par de personas que estaban con las emociones a flor de piel. Discutían sobre qué deberían hacer o no, pero ambos se callaron cuando vieron lo que comenzó a pasar con la pareja que espiaban. Dohko creyó que estaba soñando y Dégel que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Ahí, frente a ellos, Kardia se había acercado sin ningún reparo a la cara de Shion. Le había puesto la mano en la mejilla y estaba demasiado cercano a éste, tanto que podían chocar las narices. ¡El desgraciado lo iba a besar!

Cuando Dégel reaccionó no pudo frenar sus acciones. Fue más fuerte que él y ya no soportó más. Venía controlándose todo el día, pero ya era demasiado.

—¡Kardia! —Shion gritó asustado al ver cómo, repentinamente, la mitad del cuerpo de su compañero se había congelado.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?! —Por más que gritara, no pudo levantarse. Estaba congelado. Buen momento para no llevar la armadura.

Shion se levantó al instante, para verlo mejor y no se explicaba lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó caminando hasta ellos. Con paso firme y a la vez espeluznante, Dégel de Acuario llegó ante ellos. El caballero iba de civil como sus compañeros, pero eso no lo hacía ver menos amenazante. El santo de Aries palideció un poco al verlo, pero más que nada al sentir el cosmos hostil y sediento de pelea que traía su compañero recién llegado. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿De dónde había salido y por qué había congelado a Kardia? La idea de que éste, quizá, los estuviera traicionando pasó por su mente y ahí fue cuando reaccionó.

Con cautela se acercó unos pasos y se posicionó frente a Kardia, que aún permanecía en el asiento, tal vez la misma sorpresa de ver a Dégel ahí le impedía hacer cualquier cosa para liberarse. Shion estuvo a punto de hablar, pero al instante vio al acuariano levantar su mano, en la cual se comenzó a acumular una cantidad de frío y hielo que, a pesar de a distancia, le hacía temblar. ¿En serio los iba a atacar?

Sin embargo, antes que Dégel fuera capaz de tirar su _Diamond Dust_ , otra voz más interrumpió a espaldas del acuariano.

—¡Detente, Dégel!

Entró en escena, finalmente. Interrumpiendo algo que, según él, ya se estaba saliendo de control hacía rato.

—Dohko —Las palabras de Shion salieron ahogadas por la sorpresa. Ya era mucho ver a Dégel ahí inesperadamente, pero ¿ahora también al caballero de Libra? ¿Por qué todos estaban ahí? Esto estaba resultando muy extraño.

Vio cómo Dohko se posicionaba frente a él y hasta levantaba el brazo, como si intentara protegerle. Shion arqueó una ceja. No se movió de su lugar ni tampoco dijo nada. Estaba demasiado confundido para entender qué pasaba. Aunque aquel gesto le resultó levemente tierno, por más que él no necesitara protección alguna.

—Apártate, Libra —La voz fuerte de Dégel sonó hasta sombría en aquel momento, dejando más perplejos a los otros presentes. Aquel caballero, siempre tan estable, inteligente y estoico; ahora parecía haberse transformado en la antítesis de sí mismo.

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos —Dohko no se dejó amedrentar y se enfrentó a su compañero. Si había que iniciar una batalla, él no tendría problemas—. Desquítate con Kardia si quieres, pero no dejaré que toques a Shion.

Aquella declaración fue sorpresiva, sobre todo para el santo de Aries, quien compartió una rápida mirada con Dohko. Si el gesto le había parecido tierno, ahora ya era hasta halagador. Sin embargo, Shion estaba más interesado en comprender la situación, pero nadie parecía querer pararse a explicarle. Por lo visto, las palabras de Dohko surtieron efecto, porque Dégel paró sus intenciones de atacar, pero antes de que el ariano pudiera preguntar el último actor se unió a la escena.

—Es suficiente —Kardia elevó su cosmos, llamando la atención de todos y se liberó de ese hielo que lo tenía preso. No se veía como siempre, estaba molesto por aquella interrupción y el trato que les estaba dando su compañero, eso se dejaba ver con claridad en su expresión. Se abrió paso entre ellos para pararse frente al acuariano—. ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces, Dégel?! ¿Te uniste a Hades y viniste a atacar? ¡Al menos hubieras avisado!

Sus palabras iban con cierto sarcasmo, pero realmente la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Shion no sabía si sentirse contento de no haber sido el único que pensó en eso o un idiota porque el otro que lo pensó fue Kardia. Guardaron silencio. Escorpio y Acuario estaban teniendo una batalla silenciosa, en la que ninguno quería perder. La idea de que no faltaría mucho para que eso se fuese a las manos pasó por la cabeza de todos. Era una suerte de que no hubiera mucha gente y la poca que pasaba no les estuviera prestando la debida atención, aunque si eso se convertía en una pelea física seguro tendrían más público.

—Creo que el "traidor" aquí no soy precisamente yo —Al declarar eso, posó los ojos en Kardia y luego en Shion, quien pegó un respingo por el asombro de verse señalado.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —El escorpiano no se valía de indirectas, él quería las cosas claras y que se lo dijera de frente—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con alguno de tus libros y te volviste loco?

Por más que le parecía improbable, no lo creía tan alejado de la realidad. Dégel tenía grandes pilas de libros en su templo, más de una vez se le caían y muchas veces Kardia había sufrido por esas "avalanchas de conocimiento" en la casa de Acuario. Sin embargo, sabía que el otro no le tomaría en serio si seguía hablando así, pero era su forma de relajar el ambiente y que su compañero se calmara, dejando su enojo de lado, cosa que por cierto parecía no estar funcionando.

Dégel siguió con la misma postura rígida y amenazante, sin querer explicar por qué. ¿En serio venía a pelear con él? ¿Qué mosca le picó al acuariano? No sabía, pero Kardia no era quién para rechazar una pelea y menos de aquel santo. Si una lucha a muerte era lo que buscaba había encontrado al compañero indicado. Kardia se puso en posición de ataque casi sin notarlo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Si no quieres decirlo, entonces hazlo —espetó para incitar a su compañero. Recibiría cualquier ataque, quizá de esa forma comprendería mejor qué ocurría—. Vamos, Dégel. ¡Ataca!

Aquella provocación fue sorpresiva hasta para Acuario, pero su mente estaba tan fuera de lugar que cayó ante las palabras de Kardia. Iba a hacerlo, realmente lo haría. Un deseo iracundo lo estaba poseyendo, ganas de elevar todo su cosmos y congelar a aquella persona que tenía enfrente.

Dégel estuvo a punto de ceder a sus deseos, pero no lo hizo. Una pizca de sentido le quedaba y sabía que eso no era lo correcto, sólo que estaba muy molesto con Kardia, hasta el punto de querer hacerle daño, aunque sea físico; el mismo daño que él sentía.

—¡Deténganse! —Una voz se alzó por encima de ellos. Shion no iba a permitir tal disparate, sabía el fuerte lazo que compartían sus compañeros y, por más que hubiera asperezas, no era razón para encarnar una lucha—. ¿Acaso ambos perdieron la cabeza? ¡No pueden ponerse a pelear entre ustedes y menos aquí!

Un punto a favor para ese argumento. Estaban en las vía pública, en el medio del pueblo, donde mucha gente podría acabar lastimada si las cosas se salían de control. Sería imprudente comenzar una lucha ahí. Shion se adelantó unos pasos, para hablarles a esos santos.

—No sé cuál sea el problema que tengan, pero ¿llegar al punto de pelear? Me sorprende de ti Dégel —Aquella declaración por parte del ariano le dejó perplejo. Tenía razón, estaba actuando fuera de sí y era vergonzoso—. Son santos de Athena. Busquen otra solución y si no, al menos intenten arreglar sus diferencias sin involucrar a nadie inocente.

Esas palabras, increíblemente, apaciguaron el ambiente. Aún había tensión, pero ya el aire de pelea parecía haber desaparecido. Dohko miró a Shion con cierto orgullo. A pesar de que el santo de Aries era relativamente joven, tenía mucha convicción. Podría llegar a ser era un gran líder y no dudaba que mucho más que eso.

Kardia atrajo la atención de los presentes soltando un bufido y cruzándose de brazos. En su opinión, lo que pasó fue que de repente el viejo Sage había poseído al rubiecito para darles un sermón y detener la épica batalla. Cosa de muvianos raros, pensó.

—Bien —dijo el escorpiano resignado—, pero no lo perdonaré tan fácil por congelarme.

—Ya pasó, tranquilízate —le pidió Shion, como si se tratara de un niño haciendo berrinche, y un poco así lo veía. Le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, automáticamente esa parte se congeló y quitó su mano asustado.

—¡Dégel! ¡¿Otra vez?! —se quejó Kardia contra el otro santo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aunque ahora sólo le había congelado un poco la ropa, pero era demasiado—. ¡Ya para con eso!

—¡No, tú para! —exigió acercándose unos pasos para discutir frente a frente.

—¿Con qué pretendes que pare? ¡No te entiendo nada cuando hablas!

—¡No te hagas el estúpido, Kardia de Escorpio! —Si Dégel había tenido un poco de autocontrol hasta el momento, ya lo había perdido por completo. Estaba cegado y sólo deseaba aplastar al bicho venenoso—. ¿Por esto fue que no querías que te acompañara?

La cara de Kardia se contrajo en la total incertidumbre y quedó en silencio. La mayoría de las veces no entendía a Dégel, pero hoy se estaba pasando.

—¿Por esto fue? —reiteró al no tener una respuesta— No querías que importunara en tu cita y más cuando ya tenías todo perfecto. Eres un desgraciado.

Eso, simplemente, fue demasiado, para todos. Kardia no comprendía nada, sólo miraba al acuariano sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Por su parte, Shion agradeció que la pelea, al menos, fuera sólo verbal ahora, pero esas últimas declaraciones lo dejaron asombrado. Un rápido pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, ¿sería acaso que...?

—Dégel, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —Ya se estaba hartando se esa situación y las confusión que le generaban su compañero. Era preocupante—. ¿En serio no te golpeaste la cabeza, tuviste un viaje astral con Asmita o te fumaste alguna de las rosas raras de Albafica?

Por más que pareciera una broma, Kardia hablaba en serio. Para él cualquiera de esos escenarios eran coherentes y podrían explicar muy bien el abrupto cambio de Acuario.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quieras cambiar el tema para negarlo! —Las negligencias del otro, cómo él las veía, para esquivar el asunto sólo lo hacían enfurecer más—. ¿O vas a decir que no estuviste a punto de besarlo?

Parecía una broma. Realmente esperaba que fuera una jodida broma, pero no. Dégel hablaba en serio y sabía lo que vio. Incluso señaló a Shion, quien tenía la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Esa acusación había sido muy fuerte. Ni Kardia, quien rara vez guardaba silencio, ahora no tenía idea de qué decir. No podía estar hablándole en serio.

—¿Yo? —apenas articuló Escorpio, apuntándose con un dedo a él mismo y luego a Shion—. ¿Besándolo a él? —Sus pasaron por el ariano, con una rápida mirada de arriba abajo que molesto a más de uno ahí presentes—. Está bien que sea lindo pero creo que te estás equivocando, Dégel.

—¡Te vi, Kardia! ¡No me mientas! —La voz de Dégel sonó hasta indignada. ¿Encima se atrevía a hacerse el desentendido? Ni un poco de dignidad tenía el muy maldito.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —preguntó incrédulo y con una ceja levantada. Esto estaba resultando muy raro, más de lo que pensó.

—¡Eso no importa! —desvió el asunto. No iba a admitir que lo estuvo haciendo, aunque era muy obvio, la pizca de orgullo que le quedaba se lo impedía—. ¿Hace cuánto que lo ocultan? ¿Semanas, meses? Podrías al menos haber tenido la decencia de decírmelo.

Aquellos reclamos, porque sí, eran reclamos; por poco marearon a Kardia. Esto era extremo ya. Había salido lo más bien ese día y lo que menos esperaba fue un momento como éste. No podía aceptarlo simplemente.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí que crees que voy a estar ocultando algo así?

Esa pregunta dejó azolado al acuariano. Su compañero no estaba gritando ni se veía nervioso, mucho menos enojado, no podía describir la forma en que los ojos de Kardia lo observaban. Sin embargo, no cambió su postura. No es que no hubiera confiado en él, sólo que ante la evidencia no podía creer otra cosa y le dolía verse traicionado.

—¿Lo negarás? —repuso y un resoplido salió de los labios del escorpiano.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí, tienes razón —espetó sintiéndose harto de todo ese circo, no era del tipo de lucha que él disfrutaba—. Hace muchísimo que salgo con el rubiecito, ni te sabría decir cuánto. Nos encamamos todas las noches y hasta creo que va darme trillizos.

—¡Kardia! —gritó Shion para detenerlo, rojo de la vergüenza por las declaraciones de su compañero. Ya se estaba pasando. No supo cómo explicarse o desmentir al otro. Se giró a Dohko y le negó con la cabeza, como intentando decir que no escuchara esas cosas, pero el chino lo miró de una forma indescriptible. Hasta el momento la pelea había sido entre los otros dos santos, manteniéndose ellos al margen, pero ahora lo estaban metiendo y él no quería estar ahí.

—No, digamos la verdad, Shion, así no quedan dudas —Su mirada desafiante no se apartó en ningún momento de Dégel y éste volvió a expeler esa ira asesina de nuevo. Estaba bien, él se lo había buscado—. Es más —continuó con una sonrisa que rallaba la ironía—, Sasha nos casó y todo. ¿Por qué no viniste a la boda, Dégel? Creo que se nos pasó invitarte, lo siento. Te perdiste a Manigoldo y Aspros como damas de honor, pero podrías ser la niñera de nuestro hijo. Ya sabes, como soy tan mal compañero seguro también sea un pésimo padre.

—Kardia, basta por favor —El santo de Aries ya no quería oír más de eso. Aunque estuviera exagerando de una forma estrafalaria, esa no era la forma de arreglar un conflicto—. Sólo empeorarás las cosas.

—Ya no pueden estar peor.

Dejó escapar dolor en sus palabras. Así se sentía realmente, dolido por el trato que le daba el acuariano. Es que no podía creer la forma de proceder de éste, tanto así que no le tembló el pulso para decir esa sarta de disparates. Por su parte, Dégel había quedado de pie en silencio, tratando de contener la increíble cantidad de emociones turbulentas que le estallaban en su interior, pero también la actitud que tuvo Kardia al hablar le dejó estático. Aquella forma irónica y con cierto sufrimiento al hablar fue lo que le llenó de dudas. Él sabía lo que había visto, pero también conocía muy bien al escorpiano, y la forma en que éste le habló le llenó de tal incertidumbre que no pudo contradecirle. ¿Será que se estaría equivocando?

Kardia se acercó al banco donde antes estuvo sentado, tomó la bolsa que antes llevaba entre sus manos y se la arrojó a Shion. Ya no necesitaba eso, tampoco quería hablar más con nadie. Sin espera, se retiró dejando al grupo de caballeros atrás. No necesitaba este tipo de conflictos idiotas, que ellos se los quedaran. Dégel no dijo nada al verlo marcharse, aunque sabía que las cosas estaban mal, quizás esta era la forma en la que tenían que estar a partir de ahora. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero Shion le tomó del brazo para impedírselo.

—Dégel, espera —le pidió y Dohko detrás de él le dijo que no se meta más. No le importaba, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

—Suéltame —exigió, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

—No hasta que me escuches —Apretó su agarre sobre la muñeca del acuariano, dándole a entender que no pensaba ceder—. Yo no tengo nada con Kardia.

Esas palabras firmes llenaron más de dudas a los presentes. Los habían visto, Kardia dijo cosas bastante explicitas en cierta forma, y los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

—Pero él…

—Es mentira —se adelantó a decir Shion—. Todo lo que dijo es mentira. Yo no lo acompañé porque tuviéramos una cita, lo hice porque me pidió que quería comprar un regalo para ti, sólo que no sabía qué elegir —Soltó la mano de Dégel y al instante le extendió el paquete que antes Kardia le había arrojado.

Le parecía muy irreal como para creerlo. Si lo que Shion decía era verdad, significaba que había actuado como un completo idiota. Dégel quedó perplejo al oírlo y pensar en esa posibilidad. Con algo de duda, tomó aquella bolsa que el ariano le ofrecía y, cuando quitó el papel, vio que era un libro efectivamente. Uno no muy grande y con un título en francés que en seguida reconoció. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Él me dijo que te había estropeado uno hace un tiempo —continuó hablando el santo de Aries—. Te molestaste mucho y quería compensarte con algo.

Efectivamente, tenía razón. No recordaba cuándo había sido, pero sí lo molesto que se sintió cuando Kardia tocó su biblioteca. El escorpiano era inquieto y, en su curiosidad, había quemado parte de un libro que Dégel apreciaba mucho. No podía creer ahora esto que estaba pasando. Negó levemente con la cabeza y se mordió los labios. ¿Ahora con qué cara iba a mirar a su compañero? No sabía, pero algo tenía que hacer.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo repentinamente y alzó la cabeza para mirar a los otros dos—. Gracias.

Había sonado sincero, para sorpresa de todos allí. Agradecía la explicación y le hubiera gustado tenerla antes de confundir todo. Encaminó sus pasos directo al Santuario, tratando de pensar qué hacer ahora con este problema.

-O-o-o-o-O-

Luego de que entró a su templo, se tiró de lleno en su cama y no pensaba levantarse de ahí hasta la guerra santa. Kardia estaba cansado, harto, dolido y también enojado. Pero poco a poco se le fue pasando, quedando sólo la decepción. ¿Por qué Dégel no había confiado en él? Está bien que él no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, la más cuidadosa o cuerda, tenía muchos defectos, pero consideraba que entre ellos ya había pasado suficiente como para no tener ese tipo de dudas. Por lo visto, para el acuariano no era así.

Lo que más le exasperaba era que había armado esa salida con Shion para comprar un regalo para Dégel. No era bueno para los detalles, obsequios, ni siquiera para dar felicitaciones, por eso pidió la ayuda del santo de Aries. Muy poco se conocían ellos, pero, por lo que sabía, el rubio era de la rama de Dégel. Uno de esos inteligentes sabelotodo, que gustan de leer cuanto libro se les pasa por adelante. Aunque había descubierto que Shion era divertido, la pasó bien ese día con él, pero tampoco era para sustentar las acusaciones que había hecho el acuariano. ¿Cómo había llegado a esas conclusiones? Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba siguiéndolo con Dohko a ver si ellos en verdad salían o no. Era demasiado loco.

Una presencia nueva dentro de su templo llamó su atención. Ni se movió, no le interesaba hacerlo, que el otro cruzase por ahí si quería y lo dejara en paz. Aunque no fue así. Pasaron unos instantes y ya lo tenía en la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Quieres seguir la pelea? —preguntó, aunque ni siquiera lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados—. Que sea rápido, porque seguro en un rato llega Shion y tendremos nuestro momento de sexo violento en la cocina.

—Ya para con eso —dijo Dégel, pero su voz no sonaba exigente, más bien dócil.

Eso le dio una rápida idea al escorpiano. Su compañero venía arrepentido y a disculparse. Seguramente Aries le había explicado cómo pasaron las cosas y, luego de ver su error, venía a buscarlo. Kardia no pensaba ceder tan fácil.

—No, es en serio —dijo ahora mirando a Dégel e incorporándose un poco para quedar sentado en la cama—. Si quieres te aviso para que lo veas, porque como soy tan poco confiable ni en eso me debes creer.

Un suspiro exasperado salió de la boca del acuariano. Está bien, se lo merecía, pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Con paso cauteloso, entró a la habitación, acercándose a la cama. Kardia no se le impidió, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando el otro se sentó en el borde junto a él. Dégel no lo miró directamente, apretó los labios y guardó silencio por un momento.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? —habló finalmente—. Shion ya me lo dijo y entiendo que estuve mal.

—¿Mal? —repitió casi riendo—. Intentaste congelarme.

—Ya sé, estaba molesto —Bajó la cabeza al decir eso. Entre sus manos aún apretaba el libro que Kardia había elegido para él y ese detállenlo no pasó desapercibido para el escorpiano—. Es que pensar en que estabas… y cuando te vi con él creí que…

—No iba a besarlo —aclaró sin poder contenerlo.

—¿Entonces? —Aún no le daba explicación a lo que había visto y le encantaría tener una.

—Sólo quería tocar sus puntitos —Kardia se señaló la parte de las cejas y el otro lo miró extrañado—, pensé que se transformaría en alguna clase de monstruo, pero no. Son como marcas, ni siquiera cambian de color.

Aquella declaración le trajo un alivio infinito, incluso le causó gracia. Lo veía muy posible tratándose de Kardia. El ambiente entre ellos estaba sorpresivamente más relajado y eso le agradó. Era increíble lo rápido que podían arreglarse, aunque todavía no estaba todo dicho.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó con cierto resquemor, el cual aumentó cuando vio que el otro no le contestaba.

Lo meditó un segundo, el cual sólo empleó para torturar al acuariano. Ya no se sentía enojado, aunque no olvidaría esto fácilmente, luego lo utilizaría para molestar a su compañero claro estaba. Kardia se acercó un poco más a Dégel y le tomó del rostro para poder besarlo. No creyó que después de esa pelea pudieran terminar así, pero de esa forma eran, una pareja bastante impredecible. Ambos lo eran, cada uno por su parte. El otro caballero se sobresaltó un poco, sin esperar tal acto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en ese beso. Kardia no era alguien complicado y eso le encantaba.

—Lo haría aunque intentaras encerrarme en uno de tus témpanos de hielo —dijo luego de separarse un poco del otro.

Cada tanto, el escorpiano le decía cosas así de sorpresivas y maravillosas. Dégel se sintió complacido de que todo hubiera acabado bien. Pasaron unos momentos más así, dándose besos y hablando, mientras todo entre ellos volvía a la normalidad. Por dentro, Kardia aún estaba asombrado por lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Dégel. Casi se transformó en alguna clase de fiera sólo porque creyó que él tenía alguna clase de relación con otro compañero. Eso era un buen dato para el futuro, tanto como para reprochárselo o para molestarlo. Era interesante conocer facetas nuevas de ese santo que siempre parecía tan tranquilo y estoico. Al parecer, algunas cosas sí le llegaban a corromper.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Kardia refiriéndose al libro.

—Aún no lo he leído, pero conozco al autor y me encanta —contestó observando la portada y luego a su compañero—. Gracias.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se escapó de los labios de Escorpio. Por lo menos eso había salido bien.

—Está en francés —continuó hablando—. Shion dijo que deberías leérmelo porque me va a gustar, aunque dudo que sea así.

Dégel casi río por ese comentario y sabía por qué Aries había dicho eso. Por más que estuviera en francés, era una historia divertida, paródica, llena de sátiras, groserías e impresionantes críticas. Quizás a Kardia le entretendría, sí.

—Podríamos intentarlo —comentó.

—Hoy no —sentenció Kardia—. Ya que nos peleamos deberíamos reconciliarnos como es debido.

Antes de que Dégel pudiera decir algo al respecto, Kardia volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez con una intención diferente. No se negó ni planeaba hacerlo. Abrazó a aquel santo y el libro salió volando quién sabe para qué lugar. Luego lo buscarían, ahora ambos tenían algo pendiente y no acabarían pronto.

-O-o-o-o-O-

—¡Ay, qué día! —se quejó Shion mientras se tiraba en una silla, luego de entrar en su casa de Aries.

Tras de él, entró Dohko, con quien había venido de vuelta hasta el Santuario. El caballero de Libra le explicó la secuencia que había vivido con Dégel ese día, de cómo tuvo que ir con éste porque sabía que armaría un terrible escándalo por lo enfurecido que estaba y no quería que nadie saliera herido en tal caso. Shion lo escuchó y también le contó parte de su día, mientras ambos comentaban lo raro que había sido todo.

—¿Y qué más querías? —dijo Libra sentándose a su lado—. Casi separas una pareja hoy.

—Soy un rompe hogares —continuó la broma y ambos rieron por eso—. No es mi culpa, Dégel confundió las cosas.

—Sí, y casi te congela con Kardia por eso.

—Fue intenso —Aún no creía que había vivido ese momento realmente—, pero tú estabas ahí para impedirlo y salvarme del celoso mago del hielo, ¿verdad?

Aunque las palabras de Shion iban con cierta burla, para molestar un poco a Dohko, éste se sintió avergonzado y desvió la mirada.

—No quería que algo malo pasara y Dégel no estaba en sus cabales.

—Claro —asintió, pero entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al otro. Había algo más y Shion tenía una clara sospecha, por más que su compañero no lo admitiera, lo sabía—. ¿Seguro que sólo acompañaste a Dégel para evitar que nos congelara a nosotros y de paso a todo el pueblo más el Santuario?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Dohko tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco entre la espada y la pared. Por supuesto que no había sólo por eso, pero no se sentía capaz de admitirlo en voz alta ante su compañero.

—Sí —contestó—, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Me parece que estás mintiendo —espetó mirándolo con seriedad—. Dime la verdad, ¿también estabas celoso?

Shion dijo las cosas como creía que eran y no recibió una respuesta inmediata. El santo de Libra se había quedado perplejo y sin saber qué decir. Se sintió levemente descubierto, además de sorprendido por lo intuitivo que era el ariano o quizás él había sido muy evidente.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —En el impulso por defenderse y por los nervios se levantó de aquella silla. ¿Cómo podría zafarse de ésta?

—¡Sí que lo estabas! —Shion se levantó también, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. Lo estabas y no puedes negarlo.

—Qué no, y no tienes cómo demostrarlo —Lo cierto era que Dohko no había dado ningún ejemplo para que pudieran inculparlo. Ni se había metido en la discusión que se suscitó en el pueblo, tampoco se quejó por nada de lo ocurrido, pero Aries no quería admitir que no tenía razón.

—Quizá no eran celos a un nivel para que le lanzaras a Kardia los cien dragones, pero sí lo estabas —Se acercó de forma peligrosa, hasta casi estar a menos de medio palmo de su compañero—. ¿O piensas que no noté que viniste hoy a mi templo cuando estaba con Kardia y te fuiste sin decir nada?

Eso sí no lo había esperado, tal fue la sorpresa que lo dejó con la boca abierta. ¿En serio Shion había notado su presencia? Y eso que se había fijado de ocultarla, pero el ariano era bastante bueno en lo que control de cosmos se refiere. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios al ver la cara de su compañero.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso —aclaró, aunque Dohko no hubiera afirmado que lo estuvo, pero él sabía que sí—. Kardia me cae bien, pero no de esa forma. Hay alguien más a quién prefiero.

Nuevamente, Shion le dejó desconcertado. Ellos casi nunca hablaban de esas cosas y que ahora éste le dijera algo semejante lo dejaba de piedra.

—¿Quién? —preguntó por inercia más que nada y su compañero arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hace falta?

Por más que no lo dijera, ambos sabían de qué hablaban. Una sonrisa se les escapó a ambos de forma simultánea, como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro inevitablemente. Con unas ganas, las cuales habían sido muy aguantadas, se aproximaron para compartir un beso. Algo pequeño, suave, y que prometía ser el principio de muchas cosas más. Era extraño de pensar que después de tanta confusión, ellos aprovecharan esa circunstancia para decirse lo que no habían podido hasta el momento.

Pasó un rato más entre boberías, besos y explicaciones tontas. Ahí fue cuando Dohko notó algo extraño.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó refiriéndose al libro que yacía empaquetado y olvidado en la mesa.

—Ah, Kardia me lo regaló —mencionó tomándolo—. Dijo que lo aprovechara y pensara en él cuando lo leyera.

Los dos santos se encogieron de hombros y Shion rasgó el papel con curiosidad de ver qué era. Sin embargo, al ver la tapa, la cara se le puso roja y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—¡Ese estúpido! —vociferó contra el escorpiano y Dohko lo miró sin entender.

—¡Déjame ver! —dijo arrebatándole el libro—. Oh…

No pudo decir nada. Él también quedó demasiado sorprendido y comprendió la pena de Shion. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento tuvo Kardia al regalarle un libro que se titulaba _127 posturas del Kamasutra para hombres_? Seguro no uno muy sano. Sin importarle mucho ese detalle, Dohko se puso a hojear el libro.

—Esta no está mal, aunque se ve extraña —Señaló uno de los dibujos de ese libro.

—¡Dame eso! —Intentó quitárselo, pero el otro lo esquivó.

Así pasaron correteándose el resto del día por el endemoniado libro. Ya Shion golpearía a Kardia por su atrevimiento, mientras tanto Dohko verían de convencer al ariano de leerlo y tal vez darle uso.

* * *

En mi defensa, conozco muchos acuarianos y son bestias de los celos. Yo que soy escorpio, reconozco que es fuerte. Por eso creo que es posible que Dégel sea una loca celosa y hormonal de vez en cuando. Este fic igual se pasó, casi parece una parodia, pero bueno. A mí me divirtió. Los Libra para mí no son gente celosa, al menos los que yo conozco.

Perdón por no describir más las reconciliaciones y confesiones de las parejitas, hice lo que pude. El fanfic ya estaba quedando larguísimo, además de que sé que no a todo el mundo le gustan de la misma forma estas dos parejas y lo que principalmente guiaba esta historia era el humor. Amo a Kardia con todo mi corazón y a Shion también. Me gusta que sean amiguis, pero no me da el cuero para emparejarlos... Aún(?) Ya haré cositas que tengo preparadas de estas dos parejas.

No sabía qué nombre ponerle, fue lo primero que salió. En fin, me voy a estudiar mucho y a terminar de escribir lo que tengo pendiente. Gracias a todos los que leyeron.

Besitos!


End file.
